Je suis entreprenant, je me nomme Tsurugi
by Eren-Chaan
Summary: Au diable les manières. Au diable le lieu. Au diable le monde. Si je veux, je prend. Compris, Tenma ? ( Série de Drabble )


_**Me revoilàà !**_

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon chapitre un, sur ma fiction Inazuma Eleven et doublement merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leurs avis. En cette heure tardive je vous poste cette toute petite chose, sortie de mon esprit par magie. Je ne sais pas encore si je prévois une suite ou non mais moi, cela me tente bien. Amusez-vous donc à lire ce texte. Laissez-moi vos avis si vous le voulez bien et peut-être qu'une suite sortira prochainement._ **Bonne Lecture et Bisous. **

* * *

**Je suis entreprenant. Je suis Tsurugi. **

- _Aller, Tenma, laisse-toi faire ..._ Souffla un jeune homme brun en passant sa main sous le t-shirt de la personne se trouvant contre son torse et qui ne cessait de le repousser.

- _Tsu … Tsurugi,_ articula le dénommé « Tenma » difficilement. _Pas ici._

Le Tsurugi en question ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde et continua son chemin. Sa bouche alla trouver le lobe de Tenma et il commença à le mordiller. Les gémissements rauque qui sortaient de la gorge du milieu de terrain de faisait qu'attiser son envie d'avantage.

Certes, ils étaient au lycée dans le vestiaire, désert, de l'équipe de football dans laquelle ils jouaient mais, Tenma l'avait cherché et avait finis par le trouver. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Tsurugi ne supportant pas que l'on se joue de lui, décida de punir son brun comme il se doit. Petit imprévu : Tenma l'excitait vraiment, mais vraiment, trop.

- _Tsu', arrête maintenant … _Ordonna Tenma en essayant de retrouver une voie normale. _Le moment est vraiment mal choisit, tout comme l'endroit._

- _Accepte ta punition,_ grommela l'attaquant en descendant sa main dans son pantalon pour attraper sa virilité et commencer de long et lent mouvement de va et viens.

Les supplications de Tenma s'accentuèrent et sa respiration s'emballa. A tâtons avec sa langue, Tsurugi chercha quelque chose de précis dans son cou et finis par trouver la clé du cadenas qui ferait définitivement craquer son brun. Il le mordilla avant de le lécher avidement et ces mouvements sur son membre s'accélérèrent et, il sut que toute les barrières de son joueur venait de tomber quand il le sentit passé ces bras derrière son cou pour l'incité à continuer sa douce torture et que son cris passa la frontière de ces lèvres. Une fois de plus, il avait gagné et un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres.

**OoO**

Aujourd'hui, il était d'humeur câline et taquine mais, cet abruti de Matsukaze ne voyait rien, trop occupé à parler par messages avec Shindou. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots, histoire de montrer à qui appartenait Tenma. Bref.

Là et maintenant, il voulait tout sorte de chose venant de son petit ami alors, lentement, doucement et discrètement il s'approcha de lui. Il posa la télécommande sur la petite table basse devant eux, envoya valsé gracieusement quelques coussins et cahier qui traînait, à même le sol.

Ce mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de Tenma, il attira son attention sur lui en lui soufflant dessus. Son joueur de football releva la tête et leva un sourcil. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il se ravisa. Matsukaze avait enfin comprit ce que lui voulait son copain rien qu'en regardant ces yeux, illuminé d'un étincelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- _Tsu', pas encore,_ le réprimanda Tenma.

- _Soucis-toi un peu de moi et laisse Shindou avec son piano !_ Protesta Tsurugi en lui arrachant son téléphone portable.

Il tapa un SMS' à Shindou et l'envoya rapidement et son brun récupéra son téléphone afin de lire le message et soupira devant tant de … Possessivité ou de jalousie. Il ne serait déterminé cela.

- « **Laisse mon copain et retourne à ton piano. Il a des choses bien plus importantes à faire, maintenant ! Tsurugi.** » Lut Tenma, un masque de blasé collé au visage. _Tu sais, je suis sûr que même si tu n'avais pas mi « Tsurugi », il l'aurait deviné seul._

- _On s'en fous, maintenant, occupe-toi de moi !_ Ordonna plus qu'il ne le demanda Kyousuke.

Tenma sourit en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de lui et, au moment où le cadet des Tsurugi allait l'embrasser, il plaça un coussin entre eux. L'attaquant n'ayant rien vu venir goûta à la saveur du coussin avant d'entendre un rire étouffer.

- _Matsukaze … Enfoiré ! _Cria, le noiraude.

Le brun se fit brusquement arraché le coussin des mains avant de se retrouver totalement plaqué au canapé, le corps de Tsurugi sur lui et les mains au-dessus de la tête. Et voilà, Tenma savait d'avance qu'il avait perdu alors, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Foutu Tsurugi.

- _J'ai encore gagné_, susurra sensuellement l'attaquant avant de lui mordre l'oreille.


End file.
